MR TAXI
by Informant Agari
Summary: Toushiro yang ban sepedanya kempes diminta tolong Hinamori buat bayar SPP. Demi keinginannya yang tinggi untuk bersekolah (?), akhirnya Toushiro bela"in ke bank naik taxi. Dan pertemuan takdir itu pun akhirnya terjadi #SummaryGagal


Title : MR. TAXI

By Phantomhv Hime

Disclaimer : Kenapa masih punya Tite Kubo -sensei !? *galau*

Pairing : IchiHitsu

Genre : Saya tidak tahu (?)

Rated : K+ atau T

Warning : BL/yaoi/BoyxBoy, GAJEness, OOC banget, alur ganti ganti masa, kecepetan,tak berGENRE, gak ada intinya, YANG BIKIN MABOK! Dan typo(s) melayang bersama saya

Summary : Toushiro yang ban sepedanya kempes diminta tolong Hinamori buat bayar SPP. Demi keinginannya yang tinggi untuk bersekolah (?), akhirnya Toushiro bela"in ke bank naik taxi. Dan pertemuan takdir itu pun akhirnya terjadi #SummaryGagal

Author's note : Cerita ini tiba tiba muncul saat saya kehilangan iPhone setelah turun dari taxi *mojok pundung*. Judulnya diambil dari lagu SNSD, MR. TAXI, saya datang dengan pairing IchiHitsu! Fanfic pertama saya! Tapi bukan songfic! Masih SUANGAT newbie :3 mohon bantuannya ya minna-sama! *bow*

* * *

**- MR. TAXI -**

**by Phantomhv Hime**

Hari itu, tepatnya siang sangat sial untuknya. Kira kira itulah pikiran dari seorang cowok kecil yang memiliki rambut jigrak warna putih seperti abis disetrum *dibankai*. Sudah pasti! Siapa lagi kalau bukan KOMANDAN TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA! Ups.. dicerita ini dia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa! #apaancoba .

Siang itu sang kakak sepupu, Hinamori Momo pun menyuruh Toushiro untuk membayar SPP #apaan. Dan Toushiro pun bermaksud ke bank yang letaknya far away (?) dari rumah dengan sepedanya (ini jaman apaan sih? Shiro-chan KUNO *dibekuin*). Dan ternyata sepedanya kempes saudara saudara. SEPEDANYA KEMPES MINNA! KEMPES!.. ah! ralat! Maksudnya ban sepedanya kempes. Daripada tak bisa masuk ke SMA, Toushiro terpaksa berangkat dengan berat kaki (?)

Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk mencari taksi. Hari itu cukup panas dan akhirnya Toushiro membeli minuman kaleng rasa semangka. Ia pun akhirnya masuk ke salah satu taks berwarna biru yang ada lambung burungnya.. Coba tebak taksi apa? #woi Sang sopir dengan warna rambut orange itu bertanya "Mau kemana dek?" "Mau ke bank pak" jawabnya polos (?) "Wah.. Mau transfer uang ya dek?" "Bayar SPP pak". Dan si supir hanya ber oh ria.

Merasa bosan dengan jalanan yang macet sang sopir bertanya "Namanya siapa dek? Umur berapa?" 'kepo lu' inner Toushiro mencak mencak "Toushiro Hitsugaya. Udah naik 15" "wow.. adek muda ya. Saya Kurosaki Ichigo. Panggil nama aja biar akrab dek". Toushiro cuma manggut manggut. 'Cakep juga ya' puji Toushiro dalam hati. (ternyata Toushiro demen nya sama cowok ya *dibankai*) "Adek **manis** deh" kata Ichigo tiba tiba dan keep santai. Toushiro sontak blushing dan jadi malu. Awalnya ia kira dia benar benar dipuji, namun saat mekihat sang sopir nista itu siul siul ia merasa dipermalukan. Toushiro pun tak membalas pertanyaan lain yang Ichigo lontarkan. Terlanjur dikhianati #apaan

Jalan yang macet membuatnya harus sedikit bersabar sebelum sampi di bank. Saat sampai di bank Toushiro segera membayar taxi, kira kira 100 ribuan #maksa. Langsung membanting pintu dengan halus *haaah!?*. Ia ingin secepatnya menjauh dari tukang taxi biadab tadi. Ia terlanjur merasa kesal.

Setelah transaksi pembayaran SPP selesai, Toushiro bermaksud untuk keluar namun terdengar suara tembakan. Seorang cewek dan seorang berkepala nanas merah menodongkan pistol ke arah para pegawai bank. 'WHAT!? BANK ROBBER' pikir Toushiro sok bahasa inggris #plak Kemudia muncul seseorang dari belakang sang nanas merah (?). Dia adalah berandalan terkenal di kota, Byakuya Kuchiki. Berarti si nanas merah itu Renji Abarai dan cewek satu itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki! Mereka adalah pemimping geng berandalan terkenal do kota itu,** SHINIGAMI GENG! **#NGACOBANGET

Toushiro yang sok jago pun bermaksud menyerang mereka dengan buku tabungan (emang bisa ya dek? *dipeluk matsumoto* #SALAH). Toushiro mendekat dan berteriak"MATT KAU! HIAAAAT!"** BTOOM!** #Salah** BDUUM!** Mengira itu bunyi Renji terpukul? SALAH! Itu bunyi Toushiro yang terlempar bersama buku tabungan naasnya. Renji Abarai mendekat lalu mengambil buku tabungan Toushiro dan melihat jumlah uang yang banyak tertulis disitu. "Oi Byakuya-san! Kita ambil saja uang bocah kaya ini" kata Renji pada bosnya. "JANGAN MENDEKAT KAU! ATAU AKU AKAN BERTERIAK" "kau sudah berteriak, gaki"

**CTAK!**

Perempatan muncul di kepala Toushiro "GAKI JANAI YOOOO, BAKA!" semprot Toushiro sambil menodongkan pistol air bentuk kodok kesayangannya. *dibekuin lagi* Air pun menyemprot muka Renji dan membuat nanas merah itu kesal. Berpikir pendek (?) Renji mengeluarkan golok favoritnya dan mengarahkan ke kepala Toushiro. Toushiro memejamkan mata. Golok itu di ayunkan dan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening... Krik *bantai jangkrik*

Tak terjadi apapun. Itulah pikiran Toushiro. Ia membuka mata dan melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya. "Kau jangan cari masalah dek. Mereka itu berandalan, bisa bisa kamu mati" kata orang itu. Toushiro menganga (?) Ichigo tersenyum dengan sempurna nya. (*pingsan bareng para fangirl*) "P...PA..PAK TAKSIIII!" teriak Toushiro. Ichigo yang agak kecewa dengan panggilan itu memperlihatka kekuatannya. Ia memukuli Renji dan anggota SHNIGAMI GENG satu per satu. Sampai tak tersisa satu pun, kecuali Byakuya dan Rukia yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu. Cemen sekali mereka *ditebas cinta Byakuya* #NO

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Toushiro berdiri. "Baik baik saja dek?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro hanya mengangguk dan memalingkan muka. Aksi Ichigo tadi terlalu keren untuknya. "Arigatou Kurosaki-san" "Ah tak masalah Toushiro-kun" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan mengacak acak kepala, maksudnya rambut Toushiro "Lain kali jangan begitu lagi ya"

**DEG!**

Toushiro langsung blushing parah. 'Apa apaan ini?' pikirnya. Ichigo yang tidak direspon oleh Toushiro pun mulai berjalan pergi. "Matta nee Toushiro-kun" Toushiro mengangguk pelan. "Arigatou Kurosaki-san". Ichigo tersenyum dan keluar dari bank itu, sambil melambaikan tangan. Tak lama kemudian Hinamori datang "katanya di sini ada perrampokan. Kau baik baik saja, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori. Tak dijawab. Toushiro melamun toh... Ehem.. "OI SHIRO-CHAN!" bentak Hinamori yang merasa diacuhkan."Ah.. iya" kata Toushiro agak tergagap. "Kau kenapa? Daijoubu ka?" "Iie.. Daijoubu desu" jawab Toushiro pelan.

Dari samping Hinamori tersenyum "Shiro-chan sudah besar ya". Toushiro kaget "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SHIRO-CHAN! Dan apa maksudmu itu?" "Tidak" jawab Hinamori cepat dan menyeret Toushiro keluar bank. 'pasti Shiro-chan menyukai Kurosaki-kun' pikir Hinamori. Toushiro tidak tau kalau Ichigo adalah murid kelas 2 SMA di sekolah yang akan dimasukinya nanti, dan teman dari Hinamori. Sopir taksi hanya kerja sampingannya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Toushiro masuk ke kamarnya dan mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Ia pun tersenyum dan berbisik pelan...

"Anata ga daisukii desu, Kurosaki-san"

**- END / TBC -**

* * *

Author note : Ya beginilah akhir dari cerita naas dan malang ini. Saya mengerjakannya jam 3 pagi karna gak bisa tidur, makanya alurnya abal begini karena saya gak fokus sama sekali #apa. Saya berpikir untuk mengakhirinya disini. Tapi sudah punya gambaran untuk cerita chapter berikutnya. Jadi bagaimana nih minna-sama!? Lanjut atau berhenti? Saya jadi galau nih (/w\) *dilempar massa*

Oh iya minna-sama,** REVIEW PLEASE! Gak review? KAMIKOROSU**


End file.
